Reflections in the Water
by 13CC
Summary: Twin fic. Kouji saves a boy, but the kid runs away before Kouji can ask his name. Now he's constantly seeing the kid everywhere! He decides to chase him and figure out who he really is. He also has to worry about the school play. And the fact that he's th


_13CC: This is my first digimon fic. I hope you all like it!_

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Chapter One:

It was raining slightly, but not so much the Kouji minded. He was walking home from school and was pretty pissed. It was almost time for the play that the school held each year. None of the girls were going to be in the play because they all wanted to do costumes or make up or scenery. That left the boys to play the girls parts.

Since Kouji had long hair and "gentle facial features" as the teacher put it, he was going to play Princess Felicia. So far they hadn't found anyone to be the prince, luckily for Kouji, but they had just started the play so it didn't matter that much.

It started to get darker as more cloud moved over the sun. Everything had a slightly grey appearance now. The rain can down a bit faster. Not much. It was still just sprinkling.

"HEEELP!" Someone screamed immediately catching Kouji's attention.

The blue haired boy looked at the alley that the yell had come from. Without a second thought he ran towards the cry.

Two very well built boys were towering over a kid. The smaller boy was visibly trembling. He was trying to back away from the bullies, but his back hit a wall. The alley was a dead end. Now he had nowhere to run!

"Hey leave him alone!" Kouji yelled. The two block-heads turn around just time to see Kouji's fists connecting with their faces. They howled in pain and ran away. _They're wimps!_ Kouji thought in disbelief at having beaten them so fast.

Then his attention turned to the boy standing in front of him. He was wearing a baseball hat. The brim of the hat covered his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kouji asked taking a step towards the boy.

"Yes. Thank you," The boy said before running past Kouji and out of sight.

_Was it just me or did he sound scared? Actually it was more nervous than scared..._

**OOO**

"He just said 'Thank you' and ran off? That's so rude! He owns you big time and he didn't even let you see his face?" Kouji's best friend was getting all worked up about the boy Kouji had saved yesterday. It probably helped that Takuya didn't want to go into the dressing room and have to put his dress on.

Takuya was playing a girl too. His hair was long enough he was thin like a girl. Many of the boys who were playing girls had been insulted as the teacher told them that they had "Gentle facial features" or had "A nice slender body" but the best one was "You have long beautiful hair that would go great with the part!".

"Kouji! Takuya! Get in there and change right now!" Izumi yelled at them.

The two of them ran into the dressing room quickly slamming the door. They had forgotten to knock, but no body was in there. The room was a bit cramped and the light bulb didn't give off that much light. It was actually one of the janitor's closets that the girls had transformed into the boys dressing room. Most of the cleaning supplies still lined the walls. The only thing that was different about it was that there was now a full length mirror and a rack off of which hung all of the boy's costumes.

Takuya searched through the clothes before finding one with his name tag on it. Slowly he picked up his dress with a disgusted look on his face. It was purple and had frilly things hanging around the waist area and where the sleeves should be.

"Kouji," Takuya said turning to show his friend.

Kouji was busy staring in horror at his own monstrous dress that the girls had made for him. It was pink and tight to his body until the waist where it poofed out- a lot. Frills hung all over it and the sleeves were more like balls of pink frillies than actual sleeves.

Takuya burst out laughing at the look on the blue haired boy's face upon seeing his dress.

**OOO**

After school Kouji had decided to go to the park. He needed to clear his head. After that play his reputation as a tough guy would be gone for forever. This was probably going to be the most embarrassing thing he would ever do in his life.

Kouji sat down on one of the many benches in the park. The one he was sitting in now gave him a great view of the pond. A wooden bridge was placed over the pond for people to watch the fish or ducks if they wished to.

Someone was standing on the bridge right now. He was leaning on the railing with his arms crossed, looking down at the dark blue water beneath him. The hat he was wearing looked familiar.

_It's that boy from yesterday!_

Kouji jumped up. He was about to run over to the boy, but thought better of it. The kid was fast and he didn't want him to start running. There's no way he would catch him then. If he just snuck up on him then maybe...

**OOO**

Kouji was looking at him now. He knew that he had been spotted. Maybe he wouldn't recognize him?

"Hi," Came a calm voice from behind him. Whipping around he saw none other than Kouji standing there close by him. If he tried to run Kouji would easily catch him before he he go over the water.

Kouji noticed the uneasy look on the kid's face, and the way he kept looking around as if searching for an escape route. To Kouji's disappointment the boy's hat was still covering his eyes and he refused to look up.

"Don't you remember me? I saved you from those two guys yesterday." Kouji frown when the boy didn't reply, or look at him. "What's your name?"

The boy still didn't say anything.

"Why don't you look at me? Your hats in your face all the time-" Kouji reached over to pull his hat off, but the boy bolted. There was no point in chasing him. He couldn't catch him.

"Who are you?" Kouji whispered to himself before beginning his walk home.

**OOO**

"What do you mean you didn't even chase after him?" Takuya yelled his face inches from Kouji's. Kouji remained expressionless and pushed Takuya back.

"He was way to fast. There was no point."

"Next time you see at least find out his name," Takuya said. He gave Kouji a meaningful look before walking off to practice his lines. Kouji had to rehearse by himself most of the time because there was no prince, and most of his scenes were with the prince.

"Don't worry Takuya I will. Next time I see him he won't get away."

**OOO**

Since this had now become a hunt, Kouji began thinking like a hunter. The boy was his prey. Last time he saw him he was at the park. That's where he would go this time. He had the animal and the watering hole theory going on. The boy was there once so he had to go back eventually.

At first Kouji hung around the pond, but then got tired of standing and went to sit under a tree. The sun was a little hot and tree's shade was nice.

He heard rustling in the branches above his head. Looking up he saw a pair of dark blue eyes starring down at him. Kouji jumped up and backed away from the tree in shock. Then he saw the dark blue hair.

It was the boy!

The kid jumped from the tree at the same time that Kouji ran back under.

Kouji ended up on his stomach with his prey sitting on his back. He tried to roll over and grab the boy. As soon as he felt the body underneath him shift the boy leapt up and tried to run. Kouji knew that was coming so grabbed the kid's ankle causing him to fall over. His hat fell off in the process, but he didn't once turn towards the hunter.

"Get off!" He cried kicking Kouji's hand. Once he was free, he grabbed his hat and ran.

"Ow," Kouji said cradling his hand to his chest. That kid was going to pay.

**OOO**

"_Kouji go to the store and get some stuff for dinner."_

"_Yes father."_

Kouji was walking downtown to the market place. He was lucky to choose what they were eating for dinner, but unlucky enough to have to do the shopping for dinner.

A flash of, blue, green and maroon caught his eye as Kouji was reaching down grab a lettuce head. _How could that kid be here too? Is he stalking me or something? _Kouji wondered looking up seeing the boy staring at him from across the street.

_Why is that hat always over his eyes? I don't have time to chase him right now. Dad will be mad if I don't get this food back quickly._

Kouji gave him his best glare before paying and walking away.

OOO

It was Saturday. Finally. Kouji was at the park to wait for the boy to come. What made him so sure the boy would be there? He had no idea why he thought that. He was just hoping and guessing. The past two times he been looking for him, the kid was at the park.

The sun was shining kindly down on Kouji as he waited, sitting on a low tree branch, for the boy to come. The birds were chirping loudly and children were running all over the place while their parents talked happily with each other. It was very peaceful and relaxing.

Kouji felt himself slowly drifting to sleep. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree as his eyes closed.

A few minutes later Kouji awaken with the feeling of being watched. He looked down and saw that his prey was laying down directly underneath him. As usual his hat hide his eyes and most of his face.

_What's the best way to catch him right now? Duh, just jump on him! How can I do that without hurting him?_

Kouji moved quietly. He got his feet on the branch he had recently been sitting on. Squatting down he hoped from the tree, landing with his feet on either side of the boy's hips. Quickly, so he wouldn't escape, Kouji dropped down so that he was sitting on the boy's stomach.

He grabbed the kid's wrists as well and forced them to the ground. Now he was trapped. That hunter had caught his prey. Kouji had won!

"Who are you?" Kouji asked glaring at the boy. _That stupid hat is still over his eyes!_

"Get off me!" The boy almost begged. He was starting to squirm under Kouji in a pathetic attempt to free himself.

"Answer the question!" Kouji said fiercely.

"Please! Get off," Boy pleaded.

"And why are you always wearing that hat?" Kouji asked. He forced the boy's hands above his head so could hold onto both of them with his right hand, while his left reached for the hat.

"No don't! Stop please!" The boy was wiggling worse now and Kouji had to put more weight on him to keep him down.

"Why don't you want me to see your eyes?" Kouji asked pulling the hat off.

He froze. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn he was looking in a mirror. The kid he was sitting on looked identical to him. The only difference was that he had shorter hair. And his eyes were clouded with fear, which was also evident on his face.

Kouji stared into the boys eyes in shock. His mouth was hanging slightly open and he couldn't seem to form words. The boy's face now looked apologetic, as if he was about to say he was sorry. He didn't speak, however. Neither of them did.

13CC: Sorry to leave you here, but I don't feel like writing right now. I'll try to make the next chappie longer!


End file.
